


Hard Rain

by HuntingParty



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Tranquilizers, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingParty/pseuds/HuntingParty
Summary: What really Snake did to Olga as she lay unconscious after he managed to tranquilize her.Inspired by the novel adaptation of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty.





	Hard Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hard Rain  
> Author: HuntingParty  
> Summary: What really Snake did to Olga as she lay unconscious after he managed to tranquilize her.  
> Series: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty  
> Rating: M/F, Somnophilia  
> Pairing: Solid Snake/Olga Gurlukovich  
> Author’s Notes: I was bored when I write this and this idea came to me while I was replaying the game. I took some of the ideas from the novel adaptation of the game.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the game that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. This is just for pure fun and enjoyment. So don't sue me. This is purely a work of fiction made by fans, for fans.  
> Warning: This fic contains explicit content and adult themes. Do not read if you might get offended by it. Plus, they are just game characters, so don't take this seriously! If you do not like those pairings, then don't read it. Don't get mad at me for many grammar mistakes and errors. After all, English is my second language.

The rain was pouring heavily. Water were everywhere on top of the USS Discovery's deck. Snake was hiding behind a stack of crates, avoiding the shots that came from Olga's USP. He was breathing heavily and was looking for a chance to counter fire. Then there were a clatter on the deck next to him. A small metallic object had landed next to him and rolled across the metal floor.

 

'Grenade!' His mind screamed as he recognized the object.

 

The only thing that Snake could do was to bolt across her firing range toward the Bridge, hitting the deck rolling, flatten himself, and hope he was far enough away from the grenade's blast range. The blast shook the deck, and Snake felt pieces of debris shower him, but he'd apparently managed to avoid the shrapnel.

 

He then heard her running towards him. Snake jumped to his feet and hustled behind another stack of crates. She came around the corner, firing her USP at him making him unable to make a clear shot at her. Snake cursed at this as the woman make it hard for him to shoot her with his tranquilizer gun.

 

Suddenly he heard her gun clicked. He was waiting for this opportunity, she was out of ammunition and had to reload. Olga ran back to the stack of crates behind her so that she could reload her USP. Taking this chance, Snake managed to get a clear shot at her as she ran.

 

He aimed for her right shoulder as she turned around to go behind the crates, he squeezed the trigger and the Beretta jerked once. The tranquilizer dart flew and hits her right shoulder. The woman gasped, dropped her USP down to the floor, and wavered for a moment before falling face down to the deck. Out cold.

 

Snake reloaded his Beretta, stood up, and approached her. He took the USP that was lying right beside Olga's unconscious body and tucked it into his belt for safekeeping. Could be handy in the future, he thought to himself. He then turned her body upwards and could hear the faint sounds of her snoring. Olga was beautiful - in a boyish way. Her blond hair was cut very short that from afar she would look like a man.

 

Snake searched the zipped pockets in her camouflage pants and found a box of 9-mm ammunition and an extra fragmentation grenade and stuck them inside his own backpack. The woman yielded no other form of identification or clues as to who she really was or what her unit was up to as he searched her. All he could find was her dog tag that only stated her name; Olga Gurlukovich, her birth date and blood type.

 

'Gurlukovich? I've heard that name before.' Snake thought to himself.

 

He then decided to snap a picture of her with the digital camera that he had. He did so, but suddenly a soft, whirring sound came above him. Snake turned his head to see a small, strange device that resembled a life buoy was flying not five meters away from him and Olga. When he saw the camera pointed at him, Snake knew exactly what it is.

 

"Cypher!"

 

On instinct, he raised his Beretta and shoot at the Cypher but the thing just jerked and zipped away from the tanker. Snake cursed to himself and holstered his gun. He punched the Codec and waited for Otacon's face to appear on the screen.

 

As Otacon's face appeared on the screen, Snake told him that the men that took over the tanker were wearing Russian gears but he wasn't able to find out what is their motive or origin. Otacon then replied that he managed to ID the man that Snake managed to take picture of. His name is Sergei Gurlukovich.

 

'Sergei Gurlukovich! That's right! He's one of Ocelot's allies!' His mind shouted.

 

He was the GRU commander that Ocelot supposed to meet up with after the Shadow Moses incident two years ago, according to the report that he had read. Now he knows why the soldiers are here. They were after the new Metal Gear that is on board the ship.

 

Snake informed Otacon that he saw surveillance remote that look like a Cypher which he recognized as an army type. Otacon began to sweat, first it was the Marines having the new Metal Gear, and then there the Russians hijacked the tanker, and now there was an army's Cypher were found during this mission.

 

Otacon let out a soft sighed and then told Snake that he obtained the information about the new Metal Gear by an anonymous tip. He then told him that the sender of the tip wrote the initial 'E.E.' which he figured that it came from his step-sister, Emma Emmerich. He began to wonder either it is a coincidence or just merely a trap to lure them out in the open.

 

"Watch your back, Snake. Maybe I screwed up," Otacon said, concerned as he ended the Codec's transmission.

 

Snake stood up. The rain was still pouring heavily. He looks up at the sky. It was the blackest night. No light could be found except the ones that are coming from the tanker spotlight. He turned his attention to Olga's unconscious body. She was breathing heavily as she continues on sleeping. Her short blonde hair, which is wet from the rain was plastered against her forehead. Her tank top with the horizontal striping was completely drenched due to the rain. Apparently she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

 

He pondered as he couldn't just leave her lying there. Carefully, Snake lifted her body up and placed her on his shoulder. He walks slowly in the rain to avoid himself from falling down. As he reached the entrance to the Bridge, he placed Olga down slowly. As he was about to open the door, he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the deck.

 

He readied his Beretta and flattens himself to the wall. He crouched and walks slowly to the end of the wall. He then saw a sentry was making his rounds. He aimed his gun towards the sentry's head and squeezed the trigger. The sentry fell down as the tranquilizer dart hits him. Snake went to the unconscious sentry, dragged his body and hid it behind the stack of crates.

 

Snake then went back to spot where he had left Olga's unconscious body. He looked at her for a while. His mind was jumbling up thoughts on what he should do with her. In front of him was an unconscious woman that is out cold for a while. According to Otacon, the tranquilizer that he gave him would knock someone out for several hours. Some part of him told him that he should leave her there while the other part of him told him to take the advantage of it.

 

After a while, battling with his principles, Snake finally gave in to his desires. It had been nearly more than one year since he had been with a woman. The last woman that he had been with was Meryl. After the Shadow Moses incident, they retreated to Alaska and there they would have heated, rampant, and passionate sex every day.

 

However, after a year living with her, Snake accepted that he will never be a normal person, and will only ever spend his life fighting. As a result, he had left Meryl, and joined Otacon to form Philanthropy as he knew that it was his duty to stop people from producing Metal Gear.

 

He quickly turned off his Codec so that Otacon would not disturb him for a while. He then placed himself on top of Olga's body as his hands work onto her breasts. His hands went inside her tank top and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He cupped both of her breasts as slowly massaging it.

 

She wasn't that big, just an average size, much smaller than Meryl's. Olga does have a small resemblance to Meryl which made Snake even more unable to control himself any more. He undid the suspenders that connect her tank top to her camouflage pants before he began to remove the upper clothing.

 

Snake removed the wet tank top over her head slowly, and sees her nipples coming into view. He then threw the shirt beside him and turned his gaze towards her pert and supple breasts that were visible in the cold and rainy weather. She was very wiry, but obviously muscular.

 

Olga let out a soft moan as Snake placed his head on her breasts. Snake firmly took both breasts in his hands, cupping their weight and fullness, drawing his thumbs over hard nipples. He started to nibble on her right nipple with his teeth and his left hand playing around with her other nipple.

 

Olga's mouth gaped open with a gasp as her back arched. But she was still unconscious, even as her body reacted under his touch. He then made his hands leave the flesh of her breasts, trailing down each side of her body. When they stopped at her hips, she bucked slightly, eagerly. Snake sighed in desire and took a stiff nipple in his mouth again, rolling it on his tongue like candy, pulling at it lightly with his teeth, and still the woman did not wake up.

 

Like a craving baby, he then started to suck and lick her nipples. He switched from her right breast to her left and continued doing so for about a few minutes. Reluctantly, her body moved with desire, the shimmer of wetness shone between her thighs, and Olga made small sounds of lusty moans in the back of her throat.

 

Snake enjoyed the honest reactions that he drove from the woman, there was no fear, no apprehension, and not a second of hesitation in her, just a body that wanted, no, a body that needed a good fuck. After a while, he trails off towards her armpits. He doesn't know why, but the hair on her armpits actually turned him on.

 

He buried his face on her left armpit and began to sniff them. It was filled with the stench of the odor of her sweat. Maybe it was because of the showdown that they had earlier that caused her to reek with her own sweat. Some people might find it weird, but for him anything is okay, since he is a soldier. He had worst.

 

As he continues doing so, his right hand then trailed down to her navel and way down inside her cargo pants as he finally feels the lips of her pussy that was covered with her panties. Curious to see how wet he had made the sleeping beauty, Snake pressed his finger into the folds of her vulva and withdrew it, dripping with the woman's fluid.

 

Her hips snapped up, reluctant to release his hand and the brief moment of pleasure they elicited. He wondered how long it had been since a man had pleased the soldier, as her body mindlessly bucked and tried to retrieve the withdrawn finger that entered her. A moan escaped her mouth as she road an orgasm wave to pleasurable heights. She nuzzled her pussy against his hand.

 

Snake had to fight against his growing erection and his need to take the female. Her pussy was slick and wet, no doubt ready to be entered and thrust into. Feeling don't want to waste any more time, Snake undoes the zipper of the lower part of his sneaking suit, freeing his raging phallus from its confines. His weapon now was as hard as a rock. He then runs his hands down her body and slid the panties down her legs and marveled at the sight of her bare, unshaven womanhood.

 

She was already wet and leaking for him. Spreading her legs a little further apart, he took his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip down her labial lips a couple times before teasing the entrance. She remained motionless, so without further delay, he climbed on top of her and forced his crown between her taut lips, feeling an intense amount of pressure wrapped around him.

 

Snake immediately knew that he had made the right decision by going bareback. She was even better than he had imagined. So warm, so welcoming. Perhaps it was because he hasn't got laid in a while, but being inside her cunt just felt incredible.

 

Her breathing caught, but there were no other signs of her waking up. He could have remained in that one inch and been stimulated enough to splatter her insides with his load, but he wanted to feel all of her. After all, he hasn't been with a woman for a very long time, so he wants to make this thing last longer.

 

For a few moments, he stayed still and savored the feeling of being inside of her, but instinct quickly took over, and he started to thrust forward and receded and thrust again until he bottomed out in her. His movement inside her was difficult due to how tight a fit she was, considering her built. Her tight, wet passage gripped him very nicely like a vice, and as he banged her harder and faster, her breathing got heavier, as well.

 

He smiled down at her sleeping face. "You love being used like this, don't you?"

 

Olga just sighed weakly in response, still unconscious of the effect of the tranquilizer. That turned him on even more. He could feel his seminal fluid drool onto her walls, slickening her up. Snake began ploughing her faster, grabbing a hold of her hips, leaning his body forward in order to sink deeper into her. Her muscles began to respond to him, squeezing and moisten in around him, but it was just reflex. Olga still did not show any sign of waking up but she started to breathe heavier.

 

After a few minutes, the pressure in his balls started to build, and he knew that it was time to finish this off. He started thrusting like a madman and, with a loud grunt, Snake finally fired his seed into her defenseless pussy. As he pumped, his thick load filled her, getting hammered back towards her cervix. Olga's hips were bucking again, he could feel her pussy convulsing around his member, milking him more as she came for a second time. His fervent need to feel her was amplified by his climax, each stroke harder and releasing more cum than the last.

 

On a particularly long stroke, he popped out and continued ejaculating with several globs landing on her bare stomach and thighs. As his orgasm came to an end, he collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath. They were both sweating. Her body was kind of wet, and her hair was disheveled from the pounding that he had given her.

 

Snake basked in the afterglow for a few minutes as Olga was still lying on the floor naked and her legs spread wide open, pearls of his load started dripping from her slit down the slope of her ass and thigh. He smiled and tried to burn that image into his memory as he put his flaccid cock back into his sneaking suit, zipping it closed.

 

Deciding to take pictures of her, Snake quickly took out his camera from his utility belt and simply snapped several pictures of her. After that, he began to cleaned her up thoroughly before redressing her, taking several more pictures of her as he did.

 

A self-satisfied smile began to creep across his lips as he made his way back to his original mission and he just hoped that Otacon hadn't realized on how long he had been gone off the codec.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:There you go. Sorry for the crappy writing. This was going in my mind when I was replaying back Metal Gear Solid 2.


End file.
